


(not) limitless

by fleuritiere



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, JunHao - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleuritiere/pseuds/fleuritiere
Summary: Junhui melangkah pergi meniti anak tangga, menuju puncak tertinggi gedung rumah sakit. [alternative universe.]





	(not) limitless

**Author's Note:**

> SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan karya fiksi ini.

Junhui mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya dengan tempo abstrak, terkadang berupa ketukan cepat yang kemudian berubah menjadi lambat ataupun sebaliknya. Ia sudah melakukan itu selama hampir satu jam lebih, tidak bergeming dari tempat duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Jam makan siang mungkin sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan Junhui melirik jam dinding sejenak sebelum membiarkan pikirannya mengelana entah kemana lagi, selera makannya bagai hilang menguap meskipun perutnya sama sekali belum menerima nutrisi apapun dari tadi pagi.

Pergerakkan konstan pena lambat laun terhenti dan Junhui mengusap wajahnya.  Matanya yang memerah mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari angin segar agar ia bisa berpikir jernih sejenak untuk saat ini. Merasa gerah, Junhui melepaskan lepaskan _snelli_ putih miliknya dan menyampirkannya  di kursi, kemudian meraih sebuah memo dan menulis pesan pada secarik kertas untuk ia tinggalkan di sana.

Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum operasi selanjutnya, batin Junhui. Dan Junhui rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan dirinya berada di tempat yang luas sebelum kembali ke dalam ruangan operasi terisolir.

Menutup pintu ruangan dengan bunyi ‘klik’ yang tidak begitu kentara, Junhui melangkah pergi meniti anak tangga.

#

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menginjakkan kaki di puncak gedung pada awal Desember dimana udara rasanya bisa membekukan tulang dalam satu hembusan—dan Junhui mengutuk pilihannya untuk meninggalkan _snelli_ karena baru membuka pintu saja ia sudah menggigil kedinginan disini (meski Junhui tetap juga bersikukuh untuk berada disana dengan hanya bermodalkan kemeja dan celana panjang saja).

Junhui pun berjalan mendekati besi pembatas yang bisa membuatnya langsung bisa menengok ke bawah. Walau berada di bagian tertinggi dari gedung, ia masih bisa melihat jalanan Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi dari tempatnya berada meski tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya ada siluet-siluet cahaya yang bergerak lurus dan titik berkilau yang satu persatu mulai muncul dari gedung-gedung lain tampak jelas dalam pandangannya, berkedip sepanjang malam dan terkadang tidak padam hingga malam berikutnya.

Junhui terkadang tidak mengerti. Tidakkah kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini butuh istirahat juga? Dimana cukup sehari saja tanpa riuh di tiap sudut jalannya dan ketenangan yang mengudara di atmosfirnya. Namun, tidak begitu sebagaimana mestinya hal itu berjalan. Semuanya bergulir dengan apa yang telah ada dari awal dan Junhui tidak memiliki kuasa sebanyak itu untuk membuat perubahan yang signifikan.

Junhui saat itu tengah menghela napas berat saat pintu berderit terbuka ketika seseorang masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

“Kau sudah menghilang selama jam makan siang.”

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Minghao menatapnya sengit sebelum memunggunginya lagi. Ternyata pemandangan kota lebih menarik daripada muka tak bersahabat temannya. Junhui sengaja tidak terlalu mengindahkan presensi Minghao yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya, ikut menyender juga pada besi pembatas. “Sedang tidak lapar tadi. Jadi aku di ruangan saja seharian.” Junhui masih memandang ke depan, tidak membuat kontak mata sedikit pun pada Minghao.

Minghao mengendus dan melirik Junhui, sedikit pun tidak termakan alasan yang disuguhkan padanya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi sahabat sang pemuda sehingga dengan mudahnya bisa menebak kapan pemuda itu menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya.

“Kau ada masalah?”

“Tidak ada.”

Kebohongan mentah-mentah yang dilontarkan dan wajah Minghao langsung berubah datar dalam detik berikutnya. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan medelik. “Oh, ayolah, Jun, aku tidak menghabiskan nyaris belas tahun lamanya bersamamu hanya untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang berbohong.”

Junhui mendesah pelan dan kini sudah mengarahkan padangannya pada Minghao. Mata masih terlihat lelah dan kemerah-merahan. “Aku mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi apoteker atau mana sajalah yang serupa dengan itu.” Jawabnya asal—kurang lebih.

Dingin tak lagi mereka indahkan. Matahari sudah mengumumkan kepergiannya ketika menyentuh ufuk barat, sertamerta memadamkan arsiran oranye dan merah pada langit sore yang tadi memayungi. Tapi Junhui belum melihat satu bintang pun di atas sana.

“Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi dokter?”

Pandangan Junhui menerawang dan ia melemparkannya jauh ke horison. “Entahlah. Aku sendiri sudah mempertanyakan tentang itu akhir-akhir ini dan mencari jawabannya juga.” Jawaban yang ada di balik kabut—tak terprediksi, mengambang, masih sulit diraih, dan bagai menertawakan pertanyaannya.

“Tadi ada anak laki-laki. Manis, dengan semangat juang yang tinggi. Namanya Jungwoo. Pengidap kanker tulang stadium tiga setelah dua tahun lamanya dan ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola terkenal.” Junhui terdiam, bahunya merosot. “Mengapa sulit sekali untuk tidak gagal, Hao? Aku seharusnya bisa menyembuhkannya, mengangkat kanker itu darinya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Gagal. Untuk apa?”

Minghao memejamkan matanya, mendengar jelas suara Junhui yang nyaris pecah.

“Karena kita bukan malaikat, Jun. Kita hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.”

Tawa getir menyelinap keluar, Junhui tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. “Andai saja masa depan bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilihat, bukankah aku bisa tidak berurusan dengan kehilangan seperti ini?”

“Bukan kita yang mengendalikan takdir. Masa depan  juga untuk kita yang mengejarnya untuk waktu sekarang—karena walau sudah dekat itu masih saja berupa jalan yang berduri. Hei, cukup aneh mendengar pengandaian datang dari kita yang seharusnya lebih mempercayai bukti konkrit dan saintifik.”

“Dokter juga memiliki hak untuk mengandai-andai, jangan merampas hakku.”

“Salahkan pada orang yang masih mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang jelas tidak bisa ia lakukan.”

“Kehilangan seseorang adalah sesuatu yang masif, aku masih ingin berharap.”

“Jika kau lupa, kau masih memiliki pasien-pasien yang telah berhasil kau sembuhkan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit pula,” Minghao memberi penekanan pada tiap katanya, “dan aku yakin kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau usahakan lebih dari itu.”

“Aku rasa jika aku berbuat lebih, aku masih mampu.”

Minghao menghembuskan napas kasar. “Jun, kau harus mengetahui batasmu juga. Tidak selamanya kita bisa berhasil. Kematian sudah takdir yang tidak bisa ditawar. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Kita seharusnya lebih tahu.”

Junhui tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan napasnya. Masih ada perang batin yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Perasaan geram terutama, ia merasa marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mendominasi pikirannya yang lelah.

“Kau tahu? Aku terkadang memikirkan tentang pengunduran diri, mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain yang masih bisa berkaitan dengan ini, dan mungkin tidak perlu berurusan banyak dengan kehilangan.”

Minghao mendelik, mendesis pada Junhui. “Awas kalau kau coba-coba menyerah begitu saja, ya. Aku akan memburumu sendiri dan menyeretmu kembali.”

Kali ini Junhui benar-benar mempertimbangkan ucapan-ucapan Minghao. Mungkin, ia memang hanya harus percaya saja dahulu.

**.**

“Dan, oh, semoga operasimu berjalan lancar nanti.” Minghao melemparkan bungkusan _sandwich_ dari kantung blazernya dan ditangkap Junhui tanpa susah payah sebelum memandang jam tangannya, sudah hampir memasuki jam makan malam ternyata. _Shift_ nya sebentar lagi hampir habis.

Meski Junhui memaksakan dirinya untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman, tapi ia merasa lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. “Mhm, semoga saja. “

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: coughimsuchsvtchinalinehoecough. cause i luv junhao bromance too much so yash


End file.
